


Don't Turn Your Back On Me Prologue

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Don't Turn Your Back On Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, animebooksgamesStories, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18literature, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18stories, scareystrangeneko18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: The test of trust, loyalty, and acknowledgement.Itachi is the CEO of the Uchiha company along side his brother sasuke as well. A sudden change of events happen of a scandal that took effect of the company and itachi's reputation. So they open up a hiring position of CEO assistant for itachi.A young girl name Angel Tiku, a third year student of Konoha University. She took the job and accepted. However, hardly knows anything about the Family Tiku but there are related to the Uzumaki family and partnership with Uzumaki CEO company.Itachi and sasuke's father knows the Tiku family very well because he was good friends with the girl's father name Kou Tiku back in high school.Somehow, a family member of the uchiha has a grudge against the Tiku FamilyWhat obstacles will it have in store for Angel working at the Uchiha Inn Company? Will the truth be told of the scandal that had happened almost a year ago?
Series: Don't Turn Your Back On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606066





	Don't Turn Your Back On Me Prologue

Don't Turn Your Back on Me- Prologue

Trust is key

Relaying on who will stick around more.

Which will randomly stand up for you on anything no matter what the situation is? They put their trust to keep.

A test of trustworthy and vengeance.

Does this go with these problems? Trust? Relaying? And Respect?

Those are hard to find.

Who knows? Life is a deck of cards. You set the cards up. Line them in a row. Sit there and watch the fireworks until a few or one still stands tall. That will be the one to trust the most.

Without turning their backs against you.

Nor

Don't turn your back on you.

Monday Morning 9:30am Konoha, Japan

The weather was decent to cold then warm mix together but a cool morning to start off. Now the summer has come, the opportunity to search for jobs which is the most typical thing that happens as some go on vacation after working so hard through the seasons. 

Now a season of summer to relax. School no longer in session. Which means more job opportunities for students that want a job. They're many to choose from in all of Tokyo. As some want the most interesting jobs out there to get the experience. To prove their work ethic. 

Many jobs would take these students right away then train them. Summer is the relaxation to money making machine for jobs to companies. They are many companies but there are the most popular ones to get hired. Hyuga Inn, Uchiha Inn, and Uzumaki Inn. Now recently a company name Tiku Inn started near the parks. They were first introduced by Uzumaki Inn during fall to mid-winter. 

Originally from England, London held the company for five years. Then decide to the opportunity to expand, starting in Japan. 

During that time, something happened in the mix of things at Uchiha Inn. The Uzumaki Inn wittiness this happening while keeping things behind the curtain. It was a mess. Trust was tested and broken into pieces. Relaying on people too easily or so long is unbelievable tricky. 

Just set the cards on the table, place out a set, and watch it play out. Who will survive? And be at the top? Will that be the royal person to be trusted next? 

loyalty and trust. 

Two different things but work together in one. They're both built up through these bonds. Does it stand tall? Or crumble like the rest of them. So many questions to be answer. How will they survive this mess before the world finds out? There's worry in the air. 

A blonde young man sitting in his study while a young woman enters the in a panic. 

"Naruto!" blue eyes wide drawn the attention of a purple long hair with pearl eyes "There here already." 

He didn't hesitate to answer

"Send them in."

A small group enters the study to a conference small then a pair stayed with Naruto. 

"Thanks." 

Young woman in pink hair trying to compose herself while the tall raven onyx eyes walks into the room as the assistant leaves to attend other working assignments. 

"Was it that serious?" the raven nods his head "Yes and we don't know who frame us." 

Naruto puzzle a bit in deep thought "What about your-" he cut him off "Don't ever mention about him!" snap which cause the pink blossom to be startle. She doesn't like when there's conflict especially people arguing or fighting. 

"Sasuke." 

She looks at him in concern "tell him. Maybe he can help." Suggest that his dear close friend for help and probably figure something to do. 

"What happened?"

Naruto face directly towards his friends now standing up behind the desk then makes his way over standing next to his desk. 

"Itachi black mailed the company then two staff members spread bad information about him." 

Sakura step in 

"We don't know what exactly how, but everything seem plan out."

Naruto process every detail then press his pager.

"Can you send her to my office?" 

then the lady responds, 

"Right away Sir."

Then a few minutes later, A knock on the door 

"Come in" 

they enter the room a young woman almost age of sakura purple long hair pearl eyes causal formal dress. A good proper wear at a workspace. 

"Did you call m-me?" 

Naruto nods

"Did you bring the file?" Hinata hand him the file as he took it then began skimming through the file 

"Thanks, your free to go."

Hinata bows then made her way to the door. 

"Hinata?" 

Hinata turns saw a familiar face that she recognizes

"Sakura?" 

The two race to hug one another 

"I heard what happened" pulls away 

"it must have been horrible." 

Sakura nods 

"Yeah but we made it out." 

Hinata smiles "Want to come with me? I may use some company to help out organize files." 

Sakura nods "Sure" follows after her "See you later, Sasuke." Bows herself out before exiting the room. 

"Let her be Sasuke she must be quite scared from today." 

Sasuke stroke his hair back a bit "I know." Pause a little "This was a turn of events." Sat back on the sofa does not stress out too much about today. 

What was destroy was trust and more shocking a family member betray them. Now their parents in the hospital fighting for their lives from the incident. Not only that the company almost got ambush but Konoha police department arrive just in time to capture them. All the reports say an Anonymous told them about their plan also save the parents of the uchiha brothers. Nothing else but investigating the matter. Stress and worry maybe some relief. 

'I want to a drink to devour my sorrow and drop to the floor dead.' 

Naruto stare at his friend who was looking toward the liquor cabinet filled with alcoholic bottles. 

"No!" 

Naruto got up quickly race to stop his friend "Drinking won't solve anything!" 

Sasuke gave him a glare 

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!? Sit here worry so much of my parents in the hospital while my bastard brother is nowhere to be found!" yells as tears start to stream down his face and knees drop. Naruto pats him on the back trying to comfort him. 

"Don't worry we will find out who did this plus thank the person who predict the worst." 

Looks at him "Lives were Saved." Smiles then help him to the nearest coach to regain himself. 

"My brother..." a crack through his voice predicting him to speak with overwhelmed of emotions. Sadness and anger. Naruto can relate to him in some way because growing up he had no siblings other than relatives, barely his parents around him, and was alone most of the time. Didn't had a pleasant childhood as many had. 

"My parents..." hug his dear friend then rang on a staff member to prepare some meals and tea for the guest.

Then somewhere in the office, A young girl in 20's dressed dark clothing panda skull hair in beanie of jack the skeleton wearing black leggings with high black converse shoes, knocks on the door

"come in"

enters with a tray of meals and tea. 

"Here's what you asked for." Sets it on the coffee table and neat's each one in place. Cookies on the side to meals centered and tea aside. 

"Is that all?" 

Naruto smiles "Thank you."

The young girl with midnight blue eyes looks in questioning

"Is everything alright?" 

Naruto stop to think if either telling the truth or not. 

'Maybe she'll understand that if I didn't say anything.' 

Force a smile with full confidence.

"Nothing to worry about." Raises his fist towards her "Okay" she fists dumb back and left out the door. 

"Who is she?" 

Sasuke asked before taking a sip of his tea. "She's a family relative working under my company." Sasuke took his word rather question anymore further. 

"I see." Took a bite on the cookie. 

"Oh, Kakashi and his team will be here shortly."receives a text from their mentor who is an undercover detective of Konoha police. 

The Abu Black ops. Another Department base off the police officer. A private organization that only the force knows. There assign in different aspects whenever such cases become at large for the regular police can't handle. A need of assistants so to speak. 

The Tv News Report a breaking news find footage about the person rescuing the head owners of the Uchiha Inn. All over in black with a half mask throwing them aside to safety before any damage was done. Once that happened, the head owners were taken care of and mysterious person was nowhere to be seen. Officers arrive in time to catch the corporate from escaping. Now there in custody. Somehow, questions lay around. Where is the other family at? No trace has been found but are on looking out if anyone has seen him.

Naruto reading on the report of this mysterious Mafia called "Red Clouds". Who knows what happened to why this Mafia invovle with the Uchiha Inn company? Is three some connection? Are they in some business were their deals or money? So many questions to be answer at this point. Trust is a challenge to keep plus rely on other in whatever need or circumstance. 

Naruto will figure this out somehow with the help of the Uchiha family and their mentor's group Abu Black Ops. While Everyone is cooperating along two companies working with the Officials at hand. Far distance, drinking tea while reading a book at hand, observes carefully around their surrounds. 

They're dress in dark clothing head to toe a sugar skull panda beanie on their head with high top convers. 

"Huh An attack happened? I see." chews on a pocky looks at a paper listed of jobs. 

She had already crossed out four. Since the interviews did not go so will for her. At this rate, she will not give up so keep on trying to look elsewhere.

"hmm" looks at the name on paper "So this is my finally option." Circles it in a color pen. 

"That company." Sits back takes a drink of her konohabucks iced tea. "Alright then." hears the staff talking about today's incident. "probably another scandal to get money." turns her seat "Drama is so foolish." finishes up the reports before sending them off. Unusual things have happened at the Uchiha company. 

One of them were the younger Uchiha got himself a personal assistant/intern then a random a fair. That was another Uchiha. These two companies have known each other well since kids. They are rivalry friends. What an interesting family tree.

'Bloodily hell my family wouldn't be a shit show.' 

All paparazzi want is gossip and sweet honey money. The sweet tea as they called it these days. Another form to say the gossip and spill the beans. 

The Uchihas have a reputation in all eyes of every company. Now all sudden, something sparks a story to Uchiha Inn someone wanted money for a story. Then again, the younger Uchiha didn't seem right than usual. He was crying his eyes out with her cousin beside him. The only thing she heard was something happen in Uchiha Inn company. Also, the older brother went missing out of nowhere. When this incident happened. 

The Uchiha family has a weird reputation of running their company also family issues.

Well that happens a lot in close doors. It's like having a secret then hopefully they kept it swear it on your life until the end. A secret until death comes to take us apart.

The type of secret to follow you towards your grave. What a wonderful way to keep a secret! That's very dangerous. This is what causes trust and royalty to break in pieces. The true test of who is the most loyalist trustworthy genuine person to keep at their side. Life doesn't work that way. It's rare to encounter. People are seekers encountering life to see what obstacles they'll have to face. 

So those will be identified what type of person they become. Many people can say what they want through reports or headlines from gossip TV shows. Some will never relieve the true story after the big complex happens. The grand finally. To open everything from under the grave. Now here we are entering the waiting game.

A fifty fifty that answers will be correctly be true or a twist lie of make believe. They'll all sale out. Like a horrible storm. 

That is how I look at it in my perspective.

Taking sides is so easy without hearing the other parties' side of the story. 

Everything is chaos for the young Uchiha whose crying his eyes out of his parent's tragedy meanwhile boiling anger towards his brother's betrayal. Two things at once all in one day. 

Naruto must feel for his dear friend going through a tough time. Konoha police investigating everything including Konoha's Black ops agents tracking down the older brother. Itachi Uchiha. 

The young girl finishes her report for the day and turns it in for her cousin. Gathers her stuff before heading out then something drops out from one of the files. A CD with a folder. It seems strange but tidy up the files and carry on. 

While walking down the hallway, she knocks on a door where the assistant of the company post is. 

"here the flies, Hinata." 

Hinata takes them

"Th-Thanks An-Angel." 

She smiles with a nod "you're welcome." Leaves to work on it. 

Hinata organize the files while pink cherry girl looks a bit confuse. "Is that her?" 

Hinata separating each file "Yeah, she's the CEO's cousin Angel Tiku." hands a pile to Sakura to help 

"Her and Naruto are related?" 

Hinata turns to her 

"Yeah they are. Crazy huh?" 

Sakura nods in agreement 

"They don't look related but never knew Naruto had other family members." 

curious of all times knowing him as friends not a single word of having other family members. 

A small world we live in of never knowing what life has in store for us. Guess he would've told anyone sooner since he's busy with managing the company and high school. There is so much going on. 

Why this much? Wouldn't it be worse pain than an actual wound? Well that is the answer to go search. There is a chance to redeem back but takes time to comeback to how things were in a stronger sense. No matter everything turned upside down then deep into the waters. No trust longer needed. Thrown out the window. 

Therefore, private investigators of Konoha came to Naruto's study for questioning. Each one was question. One took longer because some had a discussion on the missing appearance of a family member. 

Young girl with blue hat reading her book a ring tone blast from her train of thought

"Update?" calm tone from the call line 

"There still investigating everything also your father told me to pick you up." Looks at the window then sighs 

"Alright I understand." She adds on "No wonder William took my car." curious all sudden he shows up to take the vehicle without notice. 

"It's for safety no worries." The sounds of gathering stuff in the background "Okay but next time let know me, so I won't leave work early for my books." rushing to hurry to collect her books that has been dying for five months. 

"Your Eager to get them." Teases but gets cut off 

"I have been in a nervous rack since what happened today!" snaps a little but took a deep breath then lets it out 

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intend." pauses a bit "Your worried for him?" stood quiet for a moment to gather her words carefully. 

"Yes! it's horrible that his brother is missing then know the betrayal that led to all this." 

Somehow deep down she knew something was not right on what occur today. Maybe the anxiety is acting again. Possibly that's the coast of her stress and worry. 

"Are you on the way?" lost a bit of patience trying to compose herself. 

"I'm making a right turn so in three minutes tops." 

She responds quickly "Okay be right there." Hangs up place her phone in hang bag as rushes out. 

She made sure everything is in place even dropped off some flies to Naruto. 

This day is starting to make people go hectic. 

That no one wants to deal with the situation and go off by there own business. Insane as it's sounds but inner anxiety is rising a panic. It needs to move away in order to stay calm and be safe. Walking down the hallway containing her calm and focus the mind to stay steady. There are other things to worry about. 

Finding the missing sibling of Naruto's friend. Sicken feeling losing a sibling to the betrayal. Angel would lose her shit if something ever to happen to any of her siblings or family members. Lost and disgust. Rush questions of the traitor in this family. Which is why not wanting to jump into conclusions right away but figure out this whole mess. 

Whatever was plan or someone behind all this. 

It clicked in her mind then pauses to think a little. In the elevator in a trance of thought thinking on where everything is connecting. One missing the puzzle piece is still out there. 

Right now, tremble shake of anxiety build up to doing her best to distract her mind. 

'Take deep breaths. Let it out and repeat the whole process once more.' Self-talking herself what her uncle Sebastian taught her how to deal with her anxiety when she's alone or help with friends.

"Relax yourself Angel" taking deep breaths. Predicting not have anxiety attack. 

The nerve of relating to find out a member in this family has betray then disappears without a trace. 

'More twisted part, parents fighting for their lives from a serious life risking injury. Suppose it isn't that bad... is it?' Ah! God! Stop making assumptions because that anti' t right at all.' 

Such mix feelings going through. There isn't time to react properly at whatever right now currently. Unexpected events happen causing reactions to go lose. Not a good day. Now headlines still follow up the damages and investigation updates. 

The elevator ding to a stop already at the first-floor lobby perhaps Sounds of phones ringing at front desk to people entering or exiting the building. She steps out makes her way to meet up with her ride. 

Walking through the hallway voices can be heard behind a glass conference room. Out of nowhere, she heard her name being called out in a voice of mature and class mix between the two. 

This voice sounds very familiar to her. 

She turns in caution saw a white hair man with a mask covering half of his face not the eyes or whole face. A hair band covers his right eye along his hair. 

"Kakashi?" looks at him "So you're here to investigate?" turns her full attention "I' am but saw you walk by in a hurry, wanted to know what was wrong?" 

Angel didn't hold back but a felt a relief release off her shoulders. What was she worried about? Probably the anxiety was acting up again. 

"I'm fine just after everything has happened my anxiety caught the worries of me." Yeah just said what comes mind. In order to leave the area and never return. Pretty much describes the feeling of anxiety. 

"Oh alright I hope you take it easy then." Being the good person, he is saying to her. Angel looks at Kakashi as a family relative than a mentor of guidance. 

"Thank you Kakashi." Smiles a bit then asks "Is that all Kakashi? I have to leave pretty soon." 

Kakashi didn't realize the awkward silence after snaps out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry hope everything goes well." Then remembers something "I want to ask" listens close 

"What is it?" curious of any current leads in today's incident. 

"Did you have anything to report?" 

she looks around to be sure no one is paying any attention or listening. 

"okay real quick" she takes out a small recording camera device hands it to him then a folder of files.

"Where did you find this?" she replies to him "I found this in Mr.Uchiha's brief case when helping Naruto this afternoon." 

Kakashi puts the stuff in an evidence bag to look later. 

"Did you look at it?" she shook her head "I didn't bother to look inside." Took a deep breath then lets it out 

"My anxiety is enough for me." 

takes a step back 

"Oh here's a note" hands out an envelope which he takes and begins to walk away from him. 

"Contact Sebastian if you need any leads." 

She pauses a bit 

"Also information." walks further away in a hurry "I have to go." 

Kakashi shouts out "Wait!" 

Angel left quickly after saying 

"I'm sorry." 

With that she was gone inside a limo and drove off. 

Kakashi rushes back into the elevator then dials a number through his Bluetooth. 

"Pick up Pick up." keeping his patience under control not to lose his temper. Just what had happened shocked him and probably something out of this can clear up the air. 

But will the brothers look at each other when coming face to face? So, will it resolve alone? No there's lost here. 

Trust, Loyal, and acknowledgement thrown out the window and burn to the ground. 

"Hello?" a familiar voice "Obito" made a stop upcoming red light "What is it?" tries to catch his breath "I have some evidence that were given to me." 

The elevator dings to the fifth floor to Naruto's office making his way there.

"Is it related to the case?" asking while looking through into each file with the computer.

"Yes and" took a pause moment "Naruto's cousin gave them to me."

Obito did his best to not react while gathering his words together. 

The evidence were given away? Just like that? Seems too easy. 

"Did you look at them at the least? How did she find them?" 

Kakashi stops his tracks "I need you to come and look at these."

Obito grab his coat and everything "She found them inside a brief case from Sasuke." 

Obito hurries out the door locking his house walks into his car 

"Okay I'll be right over." 

To be Continue...

New Story

Don't Turn Your Back On Me

Coming soon 2020 

Enjoy my story ^^

Don't forgot to Kudos and Comment! Thanks! :)


End file.
